


Only So Much

by casstarkk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x20 coda, Angry Cas, Angst, M/M, Sad Dean, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstarkk/pseuds/casstarkk
Summary: After the events of season 14, Cas has had enough. He decides to leave the bunker for good.





	Only So Much

The boys were back at the bunker, resting after fighting off the zombies Chuck had sent. Dean was lying on his bed, when he saw Cas zoom past his door. What is he up to now? Dean thought. He got out of bed and followed the angel down the hall. “Cas, wait up.” Cas didn’t stop. 

“Cas, buddy, what’s the hurry? Did you find another case? A lead on Chuck?” He stopped, abruptly, refusing to turn around and look Dean in the eye. “I’m leaving.” This caught Dean off guard. “Leaving? Where are you going?” Cas, still unable to turn around, let out a deep sigh. “Doesn’t matter. I just can’t be here anymore.” 

Dean felt a sharp pain in his stomach. What did he mean? Cas continued to walk down the hallway. “ Wait Cas! Can’t we talk about this?” Cas snapped. He finally faced Dean, staring into his soul with anger in his eyes. “There’s nothing to talk about, Dean! You tried to kill our son. Hell, I’m pretty sure you would’ve killed me if you had the chance. I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me for years, and I’m done.”

Dean felt tears welling in his eyes. No, this couldn’t be happening. He didn’t really mean that. “We can work this out, please. I’m sorry. I love you, Cas.” Dean reached out to grab his hand, but Cas pulled it out of reach. “Really? Because last time I checked, I was dead to you.” 

“You know I didn’t mean that. Cas, please. I can’t do this without you. I need you.” Tears streamed down Dean’s face. After all they’d been through, he couldn’t loose Cas. Not like this. But there was nothing he could say or do that would change Cas’s mind. It was too late. “Goodbye, Dean.” 

Dean dropped to his knees, unable to handle the pain he was about to endure. Cas held onto whatever dignity he had left, and walked out the door. He didn't know where he was going to go, or what he was going to do next, but he knew one thing. He needed to get away from Dean. 

He had loved Dean for many years, and still did. But he had crossed a line that was unforgivable, and Cas had had enough. Dean laid on the floor in his own regret and tears. He wished he could take it all back, and make things different. Nothing was worth loosing Cas. Nothing.


End file.
